


Way Better than the Moment Before This

by Twsted



Series: Joavin Kisses [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Joavin, Kevin is in love, Kisses, Let Joavin be happy 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twsted/pseuds/Twsted
Summary: Joaquin dropped his gaze from Kevin’s eyes down to his lips. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his head forward and down just a bit. Their noses brushed against each other, foreheads touched for a brief second. Kevin moved his head forward a little, and their lips brushed against each other. It wasn’t even really a kiss, but no amount of convincing in Kevin’s mind made the lightning that struck his chest feel any less hot.





	Way Better than the Moment Before This

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hesitant Kiss

Joaquin’s eyes were dangerously bright, the fading glow from the lamp in the corner of the room creating a veil over half of his face. One eye glinted recklessly, the pupil small and in the center of his eye as a result of the light hitting it. The other glittered like a dying star, still bright but behind the scenes, hiding in the shadow his nose created on his face. Kevin was vaguely reminded of the last time he had stared down a cat. Of course, it was only a house cat, almost no threat to Kevin whatsoever and even then Kevin had felt like those eyes were staring straight through him. The cat had also been staring at him, unbeknownst to Kevin at the moment, to pinpoint exactly where to bite him that would, apparently, annoy Kevin the most. The cat had stared him down, located whatever spot on his arm he wanted to make his personal chew toy, and pounced. Joaquin, he supposed, was less likely to try to bite him, but certain situations in the past left that option open as well. Joaquin however, did not create a sudden flurry of movement in moving closer to Kevin. He simply dropped his gaze from Kevin’s eyes down to his lips. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his head forward and down just a bit. Their noses brushed against each other, foreheads touched for a brief second. Kevin moved his head forward a little, and their lips brushed against each other. It wasn’t even really a kiss, but no amount of convincing in Kevin’s mind made the lightning that struck his chest feel any less hot. Joaquin moved his mouth again, and their lips brushed each other again, and again, and the entire time Joaquin had his silver eyes trained on Kevin’s lips. And, at one point, his gaze was fixated on Kevin’s neck. If he had to guess, he thought Joaquin was looking at his collar bone, but he wasn’t too sure. What he was sure of was the tingling in his lips and the heat in his chest rising. Joaquin then dragged his eyes up to Kevin’s own while brushing their lips together again. They both stared at each other for a second, waiting for the other to make a move, wanting the other to make the first move. This was definitely not Kevin’s first kiss, and it was definitely not his first kiss with Joaquin, but somehow, the butterflies refused to be stopped as they made his stomach flip upside down and no, he was definitely not nervous. Not at all. He was not afraid to make the first move in case he screwed it up. But to be totally honest with himself, Kevin enjoyed this moment almost as much as he would enjoy actually kissing Joaquin. He once overheard Valerie, or Melody, one of the Pussycats, say how the moment leading up to the kiss was almost better then the kiss itself. Kevin had scoffed, and walked away. (and no, he was not bitter about how they could even get moments before the kiss, where they could stare into their lover’s eyes before they kissed. How they could be free in who they loved, while Kevin was reduced to dark closets and blind fumbling and pleas to ‘do everything but kiss’) Now though, now he understood. Joaquin’s slightly tan hands were on his waist, the feeling of them comforting him and they were almost fully pressed against each other. This might not be as good as a kiss, but it was definitely in Kevin’s top five favorite moments. And no, Joaquin was definitely not in every top five or even every top fifteen moment Kevin had. Not at all. And even if he was, Joaquin was his first boyfriend. The first time Kevin had been able to be somewhat open about his relationship, and to be honest it was a nice change to hide his relationship not because the other guy was afraid of being gay, but because the other guy was a Serpent. A crazy hot Serpent with eyes of ice and a body to die for. So sue him, if Joaquin made it in a lot of Kevin’s best memories. Joaquin’s breath was fanning across Kevin’s face, their lips so close to pressing together. Joaquin gently grabbed Kevin’s chin, eyes blazing, and before Kevin could react Joaquin was slotting their mouths together. Their lips moved in tandem for a few seconds- or it could have been hours- Kevin wasn’t really sure. All he knew was that Joaquin was kissing him, Joaquin was here with him, Joaquin was everything he had ever wanted and needed and yes, kissing Joaquin was way better then the moment leading up to it. Although, staring into Joaquin’s eyes gave Kevin heart palpitations which led to other feelings in his chest that were, admittedly, still very, very good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a series of different Joavin kisses I'm going to write. There is a serious lack of Joavin fanfics on here and honestly it's a crime, so I've been inspired out of my two year writing slump to write these boys. Please request any prompt you may want with these two boys in the comments, and I'll write them if my writing inspiration stays! Of course, I would love kudos and comments which actually help a lot with writing as well. Expect lots of more fanfics for these boys in the future (if people want them, that is.)


End file.
